


Simple Minded

by Scales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Depression, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, PTSD, PTSD Frisk, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, So much angst, Suicide Attempt, reader is female, reader struggles a lot with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scales/pseuds/Scales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk saves Reader from suicide. (technically this could be classed as a form of vent but take it how you will lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Minded

That was it. It was more than your poor brain could possibly cope with. You absent-mindedly swung the bathroom cabinet open and latched onto the pills. You gripped onto them tightly, turning and disappearing out the dark, quiet house. Your mind was a haze, blurred and unfocused as you blindly walked through crowds of people, your feet taking you to that mountain. You felt mechanical. 

Before you realized it, you were stumbling over something, and you landed on the concrete with a quiet thud - along with a crunch. You think that you may or may not have injured your nose from the impact. You think It doesn't matter. It might have already been broken. You were about to pull yourself back up and carry on walking, but your foot tangled in something yet again and this time you tripped into a lady. You could hear a voice like it was close, yet very distant, yelling. Your mind briefly wondered if it was rude of you to ignore the stranger. 

Maybe she wasn't talking to you. You turned to walk around them, but then your emotionless eyes settled on a small kid around twelve. He had short blonde hair. He was waving his hands wildly, an angry tone in the words he was yelling at you, and a small hint of teasing. The kid giggled - well, more like snickered. You couldn't decipher their words though. They sounded too... muffled, like someone was covering your ears. You weren't very interested in what they had to say, though. Maybe they're what made you fall over. Maybe it was you. 

You realized that the lady you stumbled into was... maybe not friendly. It seemed the thin young lady with sharp eyes and a face caked with makeup standing next to the kid was giving you a nasty stare while muttering something to the child intentionally loudly, as if she wanted you to hear, wanted you to do something so that she could start a fight. You also noticed she was only a bit taller than you. She had a scowl on her face. You chuckled subconsciously, finding it sickeningly hilarious that she thought she might scare you with a look like that. You eyed her with disinterest, you were tired. You were bored. You were itching to leave.

Your blank, empty gaze trailed off from the yelling pair and you spun away from them slowly, dragging your limbs like the heavy weights that they were back across town towards that mountain, still clutching the pills, so tightly your hand was shaking wildly. You barely noticed, nor did you care. You heard the mother scream something at you, but you didn't know what she said. Well, you weren't really listening. You didn't care.

You managed to make it out of the busy streets and you wandered down a few quieter ones. There were still a few people walking by though. You stopped dead in your tracks all of a sudden once you caught sight of that special mountain, that one with the legend that turned out to not be a legend, and you lifted your shaky, dirty, scarred hand, staring at the pills. 

Your hand was sweaty.

'Is this really what I should do?' You asked yourself, with a sudden doubt. Then, your mind burst into a hurricane of thoughts, and it felt like your head was exploding - it felt like you were in a room full of stubborn children with differing opinions. You thought about what had happened, you thought about yourself as a child, you thought about happy memories, sad memories... but most of all, you thought about them. You felt overwhelmed with stress. Confusion. What should you do? Is this the right thing to do?

You were on the floor in a fetal position, shaking like a leaf, gripping onto the bottle of pills for dear life. Haha. Your mind was swimming with questions: doubts, regrets, wishes and all the like. It didn't help calm your panic attack that every fucker that walked past you would say something degrading about your physical or mental state. Some comments of pity, some of disgust. You felt absolutely ashamed of yourself, but you were glad that no one cared enough to call the police, or the hospital or something. That would have been bothersome.

*****

Your body hurt. You saw the stars shining... like diamonds in the sky. You wandered about the nursery rhyme a little. It was a cute, relaxing song...  
Oh, it was night already. You realized that you took a bit of a long break on the floor. You decided that this was better. More convenient. No one will be up this late. Well. Maybe drug dealers. Maybe rapists, and murderers. It doesn't matter though. You unfolded yourself from your ball painfully slowly and trudged down the road towards that mountain with an empty mind, a not so empty hand and only one goal. You wanted out, and you were making sure of it.

Monsters had already been freed from the Underground. From what your fuzzy mind could remember, a small child named Frisk managed to break some sort of magic barrier. You've only seen a few monsters since they've been free about two months ago, despite the fact that you lived very close to Mt. Ebott. But that's because...

Well. You really didn't want to think about that right now.

You're not particularly scared of the monsters, maybe a little wary. You realized that you passed a small cluster of monsters on the outskirts of the town, more near to this deserted mountain. Thinking back, you remember noticing the odd appearances of some sort of anthropomorphic goat, an anthropomorphic fish, two living skeletons and a dinosaur, and those were the ones that were in sight. You kinda steered away from them though, noticing that a few of them were looking at you. You didn't know why though. You're just an average citizen going by their daily business, heading towards the deserted mountain. Don't mind you.

The climb went by like a blur, but honestly, you were pretty certain that to a stable human being, it would have taken much longer, and more effort would have been required - that is, if they wanted to go by relatively unharmed. However, you didn't give a shit if your hand got punctured by a jagged rock, you didn't give a shit if your leg scraped harshly against them. You just scrambled straight up there. Maybe you felt a small bit tired, but you weren't sure if it was the climb or the lack of sleep. 

Or maybe you were tired of this miserable, dark planet called Earth.

You sat down, your tattered shirt barely protecting you from the rough rock you were leaning against. You could feel it digging in to your shoulder blades. You found it quite difficult to open your hand from the pills, they had been in that position for hours in a tight grip - but somehow you managed to pry your stiff, thin, trembling fingers open. Then, you felt frightened. You gulped.

You heard a voice.

And then you saw a child.

A small child with short brown hair, wearing a blue and pink striped sweater that looked slightly too big for them. With a determined face, despite the fact that their eyes were closed, they walked towards you hesitantly, slowly, as if they were trying not to startle you - like you were a deer, maybe. You stared at them cautiously, until you realized that this child was up on this dangerous mountain with you. And they're about to watch you end your very own life. You stood up to help them-

"I know." They mumbled gently. "I know what it's like. I... I know."

You went completely rigid, frozen. The look on the child's face was very mature, very... experienced. You were almost scared of them, but you knew that they were not going to hurt you. Somehow. Still, you doubted that this kid really did know. 

"I felt it. I felt the struggle in your SOUL. I felt it when you walked past us, like a thick wave of pure pain, pure stress... pure suffering." They sighed, looking down. "It was so, so strong. You must have been to true Hell and back." There was a long silence, not an awkward one, though. The air felt empty. They broke it again.

"Listen... I've been through it too. I know. You just want to get out of here, I could feel that too. You feel exactly like I felt, back when I came up here to do it myself. To disappear, like the legend said."

You didn't notice the fact that you were shaking until you heard a rattle and a thud. You had dropped the pills because your body trembled so badly. Your eyes began to sting again. "Y-y-you're... that kid. You're Frisk." You stated, a strong wave of understanding washing over you. This kid really had been through it. They came to this mountain, possibly in the same state that you have... and they fell. You choked. Something about this kid made you have a very faint, very weak sense of worth. 

"Come with me, friend. I can lead you to a better life, I can lead you away from the pain." They said gently and encouragingly, reaching their hand out for you to take it. You sobbed loudly and latched on to the child's small, soft hand, tears streaming freely down your face as your body racked. You honestly wanted to collapse to your knees and wail like a baby, but you stayed straight, and you walked to wherever this kid was taking you. You just... trusted them, and you really weren't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.


End file.
